


My Favorite Things

by cvsossong



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (just cause Steve is all moody), Drabble, Established Relationship, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, how did it end up like this, it was just supposed to be Tony and Bucky talking about what they liked about Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cvsossong/pseuds/cvsossong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bucky came back into the world, Steve and Tony were already together.</p><p>Or, how two became three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Favorite Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ravenwolf36](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenwolf36/gifts).



When Bucky came back into the world, Steve and Tony were already together.

“So, you wanna talk about it?” Tony asked after Steve had returned from DC, immediately ripped Tony’s clothes off, and fucked him against a wall.

“Not really,” Steve replied. “But I’ll make you a deal. We don’t talk about it and I’ll suck your cock whenever you want.”

Tony agreed to it, simply because he could tell that it was causing Steve pain whenever Bucky’s name was even mentioned. He could tell there was something more there than Steve was letting on, but Steve needed time to figure things out for himself so Tony let him be.

Three months later, Bucky moved in to the Tower under Fury’s orders.

“It’s a good way to bind the team,” he explained to the others. “Barnes is the newest member, and given his… shady past, it’s best to keep him as close as possible.”

That, of course, was code for ‘he’s your problem now’, but Tony let it slide. Until Steve started avoiding all of them and spending all his days knocking punching bags off their hooks, of course.

“Okay, we’re talking about it and that’s final,” Tony announced after putting up with it for three weeks. Steve glared at him and hit another punching bag to the floor.

“I thought we agreed not to,” he grunted. He hefted another bag up and started pounding away at it again.

“No, you bribed and I chose not to mention it. But this is ridiculous, Steve, you’re my boyfriend and I haven’t seen you for three weeks straight. This is the kind of shit _I_ would pull, not you.”

“I just…” Steve sighed and tore his fingers through his hair. “It’s complicated,” he replied finally.

Tony sat on a bench and watched Steve knock the punching bag around again. “I get it, you’re still a little in love with him,” he said. Steve froze and whipped around to stare at Tony. “I know that, I can’t change that. But you can’t keep avoiding us like this, it’s not healthy.”

“I’m not—”

“Steve, please, I’m not blind,” Tony interrupted.

“I love _you_ ,” Steve insisted. “I love you, we’ve been dating for almost two years and I love you more than anything, you have to know—”

“I do know, but you still love Bucky, too.”

“But I love _you_.”

“So you love both of us,” Tony waved dismissively. “It happens, it’s cool.”

Steve sat down next to Tony and leaned back against the wall. “I… I don’t know what to do,” he whispered. Tony leaned against his shoulder and kissed his collarbone soothingly.

“We’ll think of something,” he replied.

\--------------------

“Hey, Barnes, come here and make out with me.”

Bucky turned and stared at Tony expectantly. “What?” Tony asked after a minute.

“I’m waiting for the punch line,” Bucky replied.

“No punch line. You and I are gonna make out, and if we’re into it we’re gonna both date Steve.”

Bucky blinked. “Okay,” he said slowly. He must have looked incredibly lost, because Tony sighed and sat on the couch next to him.

“Look, we both love Steve, right?” Tony asked.

“What? Of course not, I don’t—”

“Don’t you bullshit me, Barnes.”

Bucky opened his mouth to argue again, but Tony silenced him with a look. He sighed. “Okay, sure.”

“Great,” Tony continued. “So we both love Steve, and he loves both of us, okay?”

“So what about it?” Bucky asked.

“So, there’s this great new thing in the 21st century called ‘polyamory’ and it means we all date each other.”

“All three of us?”

“Yep.”

“So you want to make out with me because…”

Tony rolled his eyes. “We would be part of the relationship, too, moron.”

Bucky’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Like, you and me?”

“Keep up here, soldier.”

Bucky turned to face Tony and leaned forward on his elbows. “So… you want to make out with me… to see if we’d like it.”

“Now you’re getting it,” Tony grinned. “So, what do you say?”

“Are you sure about this?” Bucky asked. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. “You had him first, after all.”

“He’s miserable,” Tony replied. “Because he thinks he can’t have us both. Well, who says he can’t?”

Bucky conceded with a shrug and leaned forward without warning to press a kiss to Tony’s lips. It was surprisingly nice—Tony had soft, warm, slightly chapped lips, and he was definitely receptive. Bucky could see why Steve liked kissing him so much.

He pulled away after a minute and shrugged. “Alright, I'm in,” he said. Tony grinned and kissed him again. “But you have to explain it to Steve.”

“That’s the easy part, baby,” Tony replied with a wave. “Steve wants this, he just doesn’t know it yet.”

\--------------------

Tony pushed Steve down on the bed and held up a finger when Steve tried to pull him down with him. “Wait, hang on, got one thing to explain to you real quick,” he said.

Steve frowned. “What is it?” he asked.

“Just… hear me out, okay?” Steve nodded and Tony sat next to him. “Okay, you love me, and I love you, like so much, seriously.”

Steve smiled. “I appreciate that,” he murmured. Tony leaned over and kissed him quickly before sitting back again.

“Okay, good, I just want you to know that. Because you love Bucky, too.”

Steve sighed and rubbed his temples. “Christ, Tony why can’t you let that go?” he demanded. “I’m with you.”

“You said you’d hear me out,” Tony insisted. Steve sighed again and nodded.

“I know you love Bucky, and Bucky loves you. So I was thinking, and this is really genius of me… we include him.”

“Include him?”

“In… this. In us. As three, instead of two.”

Steve huffed in anger and opened his mouth to protest, but Tony cut him off with a hand to his mouth. “It’s a thing, a legit thing, trust me,” he assured. “I researched it, and double-checked, and it happens a lot more than you think. Basically it’s a relationship, but there’s… well, three.”

“Tony, that’s adultery!” Steve said. “I would never… I could never…”

“It’s not cheating if everyone’s willing, Steve,” Tony soothed. “And I'm willing. More than willing. Willing and enthusiastic.”

“But… that’s…” Steve was practically sputtering, so Tony smoothed his hand down his back in comfort. “Tony, that isn’t done. It can’t be,” he whispered.

“No, it is,” Tony replied. “It’s called ‘polyamory’. Or ‘polygamy’. But that’s only for marriage, and I'm not ready for that anytime soon. But yeah, it’s a thing.”

Steve shook his head and stood up to pace frantically. “It might be a thing for some people, but I don’t think _I_ could do it,” he said. “I mean, how is it done? Do we… switch off? Or is it always together? And what about if two of us decide we don’t like each other anymore?”

“Steve, you’re not hearing me,” Tony shushed. “You and I are in love, you and Bucky are in love…”

“And you and him?” Steve interrupted. “You barely know him!”

“Yeah, but have you _seen_ that guy? I don’t know about you, but I am definitely all over that.”

Steve paused and glanced at Tony. “You like Bucky?”

Tony shrugged. “I’m at the very least attracted to him. Sure, it might not be true love, but it’s a start.”

Steve collapsed on the bed with a soft groan. “I don’t even know what to think about this,” he muttered.

Tony stood up and placed his hands on Steve’s shoulders. “Then don’t think about it,” he murmured. “Do you want me?”

“I always want you,” Steve replied.

“Do you want Bucky?”

“I…” Steve bit his lower lip and sighed. “Yes,” he whispered like it was a dirty secret.

Tony grinned and kissed him quickly. “Then there’s nothing more to think about.”

“Is Bucky even okay with this insane plan?” Steve asked.

“Surprisingly, yes,” a voice spoke up. Steve glanced over Tony’s shoulder and saw Bucky standing at the doorway. He shrugged. “You know how I feel about you, Steve,” he said. “And Stark’s a pretty good kisser.”

“Hell yeah I am,” Tony replied with a smirk.

Steve still didn’t look too sure. “So, we’re just… three, instead of two?”

“That sounds about right,” Bucky confirmed. He sat on the bed next to Steve and kissed him, then Tony. Steve inhaled as he watched their lips move together.

“It might take a little time, getting used to it, but it’s worth it,” Tony added.

“Come on, Steve,” Bucky insisted. “At least give it a try.”

Steve looked at the two men he loved most in the world and smiled hesitantly.

“Okay.”

\--------------------

“So what’s your favorite thing about Steve?”

Tony rolled over in bed and stared at Bucky. “It’s three in the morning,” he said with a soft glare. “Why are we even discussing that?”

“Because I know you can’t sleep either and it’s a good distraction,” Bucky replied.

Tony sighed and shifted closer until they were almost nose-to-nose. “Fine,” he sighed. With a quick glance behind him to confirm that Steve was still asleep, he propped himself with one hand. “You go first.”

Bucky wrapped his arm around Tony’s waist and the genius shivered at the cold metal a bit. “I like his hair,” he whispered.

Tony snorted. “His hair?”

“What? You _don’t_ like his hair? ‘Cause you know, you were pulling on it pretty hard a few hours ago—”

“I never said I didn’t like his hair,” Tony interrupted. “But why that specifically?”

Bucky grinned. “’Cause it looks so good clenched in your hands like that.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “You’re an asshole.”

“Alright, alright,” Bucky conceded. “I like how it looks in the sun, all golden and shiny. Always have. Your turn.”

Tony glanced back at Steve again. “I like that noise he makes when he sleeps,” he said. “That little half-moan, half-whisper thing.”

“Mmm,” Bucky nodded in agreement and leaned over Tony a bit to grin down at Steve. “Done it since he was little. Means he’s having a good dream.”

“Your turn.”

Bucky kissed Tony’s cheek as he settled back on his side of the bed. “I like that he likes both of us. That he didn’t have to choose.”

Tony grinned. “Just think, seventy years ago it was illegal for two men to be together. Now you’re in one with three.”

“Your turn.”

“I like… how sometimes when he’s in an argument his eyebrows scrunch up ‘cause he knows he’s right and it’s like he can’t comprehend how wrong the other person is.”

Bucky snorted. “Never let it be said that Captain America is a humble man.”

“Or one who can admit defeat,” Tony added. “Your turn.”

“I’d like it if both of you shut up and went to sleep,” Steve mumbled. The other two men glanced over to where Steve was buried in the covers.

“Don’t be a downer, Steve, we’re talking about all your perfections,” Tony replied.

“Can you maybe do that at a more reasonable time?”

Bucky hummed and kissed Tony’s collarbone absently. “Still too wired to sleep,” he replied. “Luckily I can think of a few things that could fix that.”

“I can think of one very big thing that would fix it,” Tony added with a wicked grin. Steve rolled his eyes and turned on his side to face them.

“You two are impossible,” he chided softly.

“You love us,” Bucky replied.

Steve smiled and kissed first one, then the other. “I do,” he said. “Both of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> How did this happen. It was just a prompt about Tony and Bucky talking mush about Steve. How did this become my OT3.
> 
> Thanks to tumblr user [ravenwolf36](http://ravenwolf36.tumblr.com/) for the prompt!! Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Got an idea for a fic? A prompt you'd like to see? Either leave a comment on this fic OR go to my [tumblr ask box](http://halfway-punk-rock.tumblr.com/ask) and leave it for me! I'd love to hear them!!!


End file.
